Software modularization is used to maintain the systems modular as part of software maintenance. There are a few assessment frameworks available for measuring the existing modularity of the systems in C and Java. But, there are a few object oriented programming languages that have more rich features than C and Java. These features include object encapsulation, partial classes, class extension, delegates and usage of static variables. The existing modularity metrics tools measure the structural complexity and code dependencies with respect to standard object oriented features of Java. However, the existing metrics and tools are not adequate for assessing modularity of a program written in a language that supports object encapsulation, partial classes, class extension, delegates and usage of static variables.